The Muppets
The Muppets VHS * The Muppets Take Manhattan July 1, 1991 * The Muppet Movie January 29, 1993 * The Great Muppet Caper January 29, 1993 * The Tale of the Bunny Picnic January 29, 1993 * It's the Muppets Meet the Muppets January 29, 1993 * It's the Muppets More Muppets Please January 29, 1993 * Muppet Sing Alongs Billy Bunny's Animal Songs May 21, 1993 * The Muppet Christmas Carol November 5, 1993 * The Frog Prince January 11, 1994 * Hey Cinderella January 11, 1994 * Muppet Sing Alongs It's Not Easy Being Green February 18, 1994 * Muppet Classic Theater September 27, 1994 * The Muppet Show Monster Laughs with Vincent Price December 14, 1994 * A Muppet Family Christmas May 19, 1995 * Muppets on Wheels June 16, 1995 * Muppet Sing Alongs Muppet Treasure Island February 13, 1996 * Muppet Sing Alongs Things That Fly February 13, 1996 * Muppet Treasure Island September 10, 1996 * Emmet Otter's Jug Band Christmas October 1, 1996 * A Muppet Family Christmas September 29, 1998 * Emmet Otter's Jug Band Christmas September 29, 1998 * The Tale of the Bunny Picnic March 2, 1999 * The Muppet Movie June 1, 1999 * The Great Muppet Caper June 1, 1999 * The Muppets Take Manhattan June 1, 1999 * Muppets from Space October 26, 1999 * Best of The Muppet Show Elton John/Julie Andrews/Gene Kelly January 1, 2000 * Best of The Muppet Show Mark Hamill/Paul Simon/Raquel Welch January 1, 2000 * Best of The Muppet Show Harry Belafonte/Linda Ronstadt/John Denver January 1, 2000 * Best of The Muppet Show Peter Sellers/John Cleese/Dudley Moore January 1, 2000 * Best of The Muppet Show Alice Cooper/Vincent Price/Marty Feldman January 1, 2000 * Best of The Muppet Show Steve Martin/Carol Burnett/Gilda Radner January 1, 2000 * Best of The Muppet Show George Burns/Dom DeLuise/Bob Hope January 1, 2000 * Best of The Muppet Show Diana Ross/Brooke Shields/Rudolf Nureyev January 1, 2000 * Best of The Muppet Show James Coburn/Sylvester Stallone/Debbie Harry January 1, 2000 * Best of The Muppet Show Roger Moore/Edger Bergan/Danny Kaye January 1, 2000 * Best of The Muppet Show Roy Rogers and Dale Evans/Kenny Rogers/Mac Davis January 1, 2000 * Best of The Muppet Show Liberace/Rita Moreno/Lynda Carter January 1, 2000 * Best of The Muppet Show Tony Randall/Beverly Sills/Pearl Bailey January 1, 2000 * Best of The Muppet Show Liza Minnelli/Madeline Kahn/Mummenschanz January 1, 2000 * Best of The Muppet Show Señor Wences/Lola Falana/Juliet Prowse January 1, 2000 * Kermit's Swamp Years September 3, 2002 * Best of The Muppet Show Elton John/Julie Andrews/Gene Kelly September 3, 2002 * Best of The Muppet Show Mark Hamill/Paul Simon/Raquel Welch September 3, 2002 * Best of The Muppet Show Harry Belafonte/Linda Ronstadt/John Denver March 4, 2003 * Best of The Muppet Show Peter Sellers/John Cleese/Dudley Moore March 4, 2003 * John Denver and the Muppets Rocky Mountain Holiday August 26, 2003 * It's a Very Merry Muppet Christmas Movie October 7, 2003 * The Muppets' Wizard of OZ August 9, 2005